plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Level 8
Level 8 is a level in the Plazma Burst 2 Campaign. Following level 7, the Marine leaves off where he finished after falling from level 7, inside an Androids' base. On this level, the player will encounter a sizeable group of Androids. The level has many jump pads and is actually a gauntlet built over and suspended above these levitators. Plot Level 8 - The beginning.png|The beginning of the level. Level 8 - An intense fight.png|The Marine in an intense firefight with the first Androids. Level 8 - Counter-attack.png|Fighting the rest of T-01187s. Level 8 - Weak bots area cleared.png|Killing off the last of the first Androids. Level 8 - First Railgunner down.png|Killing one of the Android SLC-56s. Level 8 - Second Railgunner down.png|Killing another one of the SLC-56s. Level 8 - Pushing the third Railgunner.png|Killing one more SLC-56 by pushing it into a wall. Level 8 - Accelerating the last Railgunner.png|Accelerating the last SLC-56 to make it hit a wall at a very high speed. Level 8 - To the button.png|Going to the button. Level 8 - To the button (2).png|The button. Level 8 - One more group.png|The last group of Androids. Level 8 - Shrekt.png|This group was not a serious threat. Level 8 - Destroying the last one.png|Destroying the last enemy and finishing the level. Level 8 - Plan B.png|An alternative way to complete this level. You will need some explosives. The level begins with the Marine having fallen from the shaft in Level 7 into another series of rooms. He is initially unnoticed by the enemies across from him, but after hearing one shot, a group of Android T-01187s engages the Marine. These enemies are armed with Alien Shotguns without upgrades and don't have much health; the Marine can easily eliminate these enemies. The Marine crosses a series of levitator paths and comes into contact with the more powerful Android SLC-56s. There are 4 of these enemies, all carrying Heavy Railguns. These hostiles can kill the player in one shot to the head if he/she is using the Lite Battlesuit. The player either eliminates these enemies or seeks cover in the lower section of the map. There is a button in this lower section that activates a door which allows the player to proceed into the level finish area. After activating the hard to reach button, the Marine goes through the now-open door and up another levitator. After going up, he finds three more Androids and eliminates them. The Marine then walks down the shaft and exits the level. Hostiles Androids * Android T-01187 - These enemies mainly wield Alien Shotguns. There are 2 at near the end that wield Rocket Launchers. These enemies are very weak, as they have very little armor and can be killed rather easily. There are 13 Android T-01187s in this level. * Android SLC-56 - These enemies are fewer in number, but carry the Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK and have more health and mobility. There are 4 Android SLC-56s in this level. Trivia * This is the only level in the game that contains Android T-01187s. * There is a hidden Plasmagun along with some grenades above the first jump pads. Unlike in level 7, there are no traps near it. External Links Level 8 map sourceCategory:Levels Category:Campaign